


Natural Healing

by Sangosweetz



Category: Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: Dragon Age - Freeform, F/M, Headaches, Love, Sex, Skyhold, commander and inquisitor, dragon age inqusition - Freeform, natral magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangosweetz/pseuds/Sangosweetz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and Ghilani haven't seen each other for a while, and The inquisition constantly tugs for their attention. After days of exhausting work Cullen finds himself with a lyrium withdrawing headache. Ghilani may have just the remedy for her commander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural Healing

Cullen's head was pounding, as he shut the door to his office. Turning the key, he sighed with relief at finally being able to lock out all the madness of the day's events. The constant flow of reports had him awake a little over 24 hours now. When he was over stressed it was harder to block out the nightmares, but at least he would have the comfort of sleeping at her side tonight. 

Ghilani had helped him with whatever she could throughout the day; bringing him a warm meal and even a bit of wine. She had also looked through a few of the reports, trying to take some of the burden off his shoulders. 

That woman is amazing he thought as he climbed up the ladder to their loft. He moved slow as not to wake her with the clang of his armor. She had gotten back only three days ago, from nearly a month long trek along the Storm Coast. Fatigued both mentally and physically, she had still offered a loving hand to ease his stress. They hadn't even slept in the same bed since she had arrived. He had fallen asleep briefly at his desk the first day, and then hadn't slept since then. Overruling her protests, Cullen sent her off to bed hours earlier. He had promised he would join her that evening. 

He kicked his leg up and over the top of the ladder and made his way to the nearby armor stand. Quickly and quietly Cullen began to remove his armor. He glanced over at Ghilani's sleeping form beneath the thin sheet. The pale moonlight through the ceiling made her glow almost, angelically. Oh how he had missed her. Just being near Ghilani made all the worries and pain bearable. Listening for any change in her gentle breathing, he changed into a light bed shirt and breeches. 

He approached their bed, and had to remind himself that this was real. He had never believed he would find someone like her. Carefully he sat on his side of the bed. Cullen rested his elbows on his knees and head in his hands, he sighed, and rubbed his thumbs into his temples. 

"Long day?" 

Startled, he turned to see Ghilani's half asleep green eyes, and a sweet smile on her face as she looked at him over her shoulder.

"Indeed. Sorry to wake you love." He apologized, turning his body farther, to face her squarely. 

Ghilani rolled over onto her back, keeping the sheet tucked to her chin. "How is your head feeling?" She yawned covering her mouth politely. 

"It's worse than it was yesterday." He answered rubbing the back of his neck, and turning his head slightly to crack it. 

"I could try some of my healing magic?"

"I'll be fine. Perhaps, all I need is some rest." He said pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. His body froze when he felt gentle pressure on his thigh, and then against his groin. Looking down in his lap, was Ghilani's bare foot poking out from under the sheet. Her toes softly kneaded the bulge slowly growing in his breeches. 

"Or perhaps, we could try a more natural healing magic." She spoke in a sultry tone. Cullen ran a hand through his hair, and took a deep, grounding, breath as his length was brought instantly to life by her words. His fingers began to dance over her bare skin; on the top of her foot; up her ankle; her calf; her knee, her thigh... He stopped... a mischievous grin tugged at his lips. 

"Are you bare under that sheet? He asked, desperately hoping she would say yes. 

Her toes squeezed again as she tempted him. When she pressed her foot into his lap, Cullen let out another groan. "Perhaps...?" She raised an eyebrow seductively. He swallowed hard. "You will have to see for yourself." She kneaded him again. 

"Makers Breath Lani!" He blurted out. Unable to wait any longer to feel her against him, Cullen grabbed her foot, lifted her leg off his lap, and climbed onto the bed fully, nestling his hips between her warm, thighs. She giggled, and embraced her strong commander. Ghilani wrapped her arms gently around his neck, as her bare legs tightened around his waist. She pulled him in to a deep delicious kiss, tongue instantly, begging to explore his mouth. 

Parting his lips, he allowed their tongues to meet and taste one another. Cullen's large calloused hand roamed over her smooth skin; up her outer thigh; around the voluptuous curve of her hip; over her ribs; and to her soft breast. He hissed again through his teeth when he confirmed what he already knew to be true; she was indeed 'bare' under that crimson, silk sheet. Bare and hungry for him. 

He squeezed her breast, and brushed his thumb across her nipple, bringing it to a stiff peak. Grinding his clothed erection against her exposed heat, caused a gasp to release from her lips, which he swallowed proudly with an opened mouth kiss. 

Cullen wanted, no, needed to see more of her. It had been far too long that he had waited for her to be in his arms; to taste her smooth skin; feel her warmth. He ripped the sheet from between them, and cast it aside. Her beautiful body now completely accessible to the commanders greedy hands, lips and eyes. His hand steadied her hips as he rutted into the inviting warmth between her thighs. The thin fabric barrier of his breeches between them made a delicious friction that left her whimpering and him moaning. When his mouth seared over her breast, she cried out joyously, and her fingers threaded through his dark blonde hair. His skilled tongue lavished the rosy peak hidden beneath his soft lips. Sweet Maker was she hot for him. The heat of her desire was contagious, flowing into him anywhere their skin connected. His blood burned, like liquid fire, As she filled him with passion. Overwhelmed with lust, Cullen soon began to sweat. 

Ghilani whimpered in protest when Cullen abruptly pulled away. But quickly she was mesmerized when he began to pull his shirt up, his rippled, abs tightened when he used only his core muscles to steady himself slightly above her. His pectorals shifted as he lifted it over his head. Then his large, biceps flexed, when he tossed the fabric haphazardly to the floor. His eyes returned to gaze upon her desperate pleading form, with every ounce of love he processed. When he looked at her, there was no doubt in her mind, that he would do anything for her. 

There, with his knees between her aching thighs, towered the perfect example of strength and sex appeal. She sucked her lower lip between her teeth and hummed her approval. 

Like an animal he was on her again, sucking on her nipples, and working his way up her neck with hungry licks and nibbles. She began to writhe and gasp when his mouth neared her extra sensitive elvhen ears. He sucked at her earlobe, and she shivered in his arms. When he licked along the long cartilage, she made a sound somewhere between a squeak and a giggle. Her muscles tightened and goose flesh spread across her delicate skin. Heat pooled in her belly, and she felt herself dripping. He blew hot air into the shell of her ear, followed by a quick, flick of his tongue. 

"Cullen... it's... Stop... It's too much!" She laughed and squirmed, barely able to get the words out. She was nowhere near as strong as her ex-Templar, but in that moment, Ghilani gained the strength needed to arch her back beneath his muscular frame, as a fit of giggles erupted from her. 

Cullen kissed the side of her face as his deep chuckles filled the space between them. He allowed her to calm back down, but only slightly. Then again his lips returned to her ear. She held her breath, bracing for him to tease her again. 

"Ar lath ma, Lani." He whispered in a husky voice. Her eyes shot open as she felt a rush of excitement flood her veins. Hearing such endearing words, in elvhen, come from Cullen, stole the last bit of self control Ghilani held onto. 

She moaned out loud. "Ar isalathe ma!" She burst out. He paused a moment, trying to remember what 'isalathe' meant? Or if he had even been taught it to begin with. Ghilani gave him no time to translate her words further as she showed him by tugging on the hem of his pants eagerly, and kissed him with a deep aching need. 

Taking the hint, he rose up, and her hands sought out the laces of his breeches. Ripping the laces through the eyelets with expert precision, she quickly slid them down just enough for his erection to spring free. A pearly bead on the head, of his already hard, and throbbing length. 

"Maker's Breath!" He grunted in surprise, when she took it in her hand. Cullen's eyes rolled back, as Ghilani brushed the tip past her soaking folds, guiding him to her entrance. He looked at her. The desperation filling those beautiful green eyes was irresistible. He gave in to her wild urges, which rivaled only his own. 

The room was silent. They held their breathes as he slid into her wet heat with one slow, masterful roll of his hips. Both struggled to release the moans lodged in their throats once he was fully sheathed within her. 

Cullen growled, as her velvety walls squeezed and pulsed around him. His eyes clenched together, forced shut by the intoxicating feeling of her body taking him, pulling him in with every desperate breath, while she stretched to accommodate him. 

"Andraste preserve me." He whispered under his breath. Praying that he wouldn't spill himself too quickly. 

When she had adjusted to his girth, her legs tightened around him. Taking it as a sign, he began to slowly rock his hips against her. Her lion rode her; sheathing and withdrawing; over and over; steady, precise, and controlled. Every skilled stroke through her silken heat was bringing her closer and closer to her end. 

Ghilani's heels dug into his toned ass. Wrapping her arms around her legs, she took hold of the top of his breeches, and pulled. 

"Sweet Maker!" Cullen cried out, suddenly overwhelmed when she forced his next thrust deeper into her core than before, as she speared herself onto him. She continued to pull herself into his thrusts, using his breeches as leverage. Every hilt, making him groan, and quiet curses to spill from his lips. He rarely cursed, but his chantry upbringing was often lost during their passionate love-making. A bit of a guilty pleasure for Ghilani, to hear him lose his reserve because of her. 

"Oh Cullen. Ah. Cullen. Mmmmm." His name fell from her lips, over and over. He loved to hear her speak his name anytime, but reveled in the way it rolled off her tongue, like a prayer as he plunged deep and fast. 

He was at the very brink, holding out for her. He watched in amazement, as the beautiful, and powerful woman crumbled beneath him. How he; a man with such a painful; and tortured past, was able to bring her this much pleasure and happiness gave him hope for the future. He had so much he felt the need to atone for, and she simply looked past it all, at the man he was in the moment. Cullen thanked the Maker every day for her, and tonight would be no exception. Their love was truly a gift. A former Templar and a Mage, free to love one another, even as the world seemed to be falling apart around them, was a blessing in its own.

Ghilani's eyes locked with his as her core began to tighten. This man; Leader of the inquisition's army, former knight-captain of the Templars, her lover. He was unyielding, strong, loyal, and powerful. She was the only person to ever see him surrender himself completely. Never had she considered herself to be brave, but with him at her side she could take on anything. 

Ghilani's body arched, and she held her breath. Cullen leaned down, wrapping one muscular arm under her perfectly arched back, and the other cradled her neck and head. He held her with such care as she teetered on the edge of shattering beneath him, never once losing the rhythm of his movements. 

Every muscle in her core suddenly released. She cried out to her elvhen gods when as she came hard. Her walls pulsing around his length with every heartbeat and breath. Cullen followed right behind her, as his breath hitched, and his erection swelled within. One last deep thrust and he joined her in bliss. 

"Oh Maker!" he roared as loudly as his name sake 'the lion of the inquisition'. His seed spilled into her in powerful spurts, filling her to the brim. He remained still, muscles locked in a glorious embrace, until their bodies stopped trembling. 

Completely filling her beautiful body with every drop of his strength, he withdrew and rested his head against her stomach. Taking in the scent of their lovemaking, he attempted to steady his racing heart with deep breaths. 

Ghilani's eyes slowly focused. And when once again, she had feeling in her toes and fingers, she began to run her fingers through Cullen's hair. 

"Ar lath ma, Cullen." She smiled as she brushed a sweat slicked lock from his flushed face. Cullen chuckled and hugged her with what little strength he had recovered. "How is your head now?" She asked. 

"Much better." He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed meeting my character Ghilani Levallan. I made a fanart for this short as well. http://sangosweetheart.deviantart.com/art/Natural-Healing-624208796  
> Comment if you liked it. I used a site to help translate the dalish for this story. Using that and some common knowledge of dalish from the game.  
> Cullen's "ar lath ma Lani" translates to "I love you Lani"  
> Ghilani's "ar isalathe ma" translates as "I want/need you" in a sexual sense.  
> The site is lingojam.com/elevenDAI


End file.
